Simplify the following expression: ${-4+3(3k+2)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -4 + {3(}\gray{3k+2}{)} $ $ -4 + {9k+6} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 9k {-4 + 6}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 9k + {2}$ The simplified expression is $9k+2$